


Rejoined

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, soul eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz wonders if she'll ever meet her soulmate in this life. She knows that if it happens, her soulmate's or her own eyes will change colour to match with the other person's. She starts working a new case for the FBI and gets the surprise of her life when she meets notorious crime lord Raymond Reddington.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a soulmate fic involving soul eyes. That's the fantasy element. The rest is like the canon and it takes place in 2013 when the canon started. Tags and characters may be added. I was inspired by a plot request/suggestion, and by two lovely songs:
> 
> “The Power of Love” by Gabrielle Aplin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKw5DmQnUo4
> 
> “The Other Side” by Ruelle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vK-obw4aay0
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz finished styling her hair for work, then she leaned closer to the mirror and looked deeply into her own eyes. They were always a vivid ocean blue. She felt lonely, empty and sad as she pondered her eye colour. She hadn’t met her soulmate yet and she was approaching thirty. Liz was starting to think it would never happen. If it did, would her eyes change to match her soulmate’s, or would it be the other way around? She’d gladly swap her pretty blue irises for something else if it meant she finally met the person she was supposed to be with. Liz was especially discouraged because she knew that not everyone was fortunate enough to find their soulmate. Sam, her dad, for example was a single dad and he’d told her before that when he had relationships, there hadn’t been any change to his or his girlfriend’s eye colour. They weren’t truly meant to be together. Maybe she was also destined to remain half a soul, missing its other half. It could happen in the next life or a few lives from now. She wouldn’t get to experience it in this life, with this body and consciousness.

Liz sighed heavily and swallowed hard with emotion, then she snapped out of her reverie and left for work. She drove to the FBI building and went into her office, barely acknowledging the receptionist or coworkers on her way in. She sat down with a sigh and started up her computer, then Donald Ressler walked in.

“Hey Liz. I have something for you to read up on. Everything else you’re working on can wait.” Ressler said.

Liz gave him a curious, expectant look.

“What is it?” She asked.

Ressler stepped in and closed her office door; he hesitated, which made Liz even more curious, as well as concerned.

“Tell me.” She prompted.

“Are you familiar with Raymond Reddington?” He asked.

“The infamous crime boss who was supposedly a traitor?” She asked.

“Yes, that guy.” He said.

“That’s all I know about him. Why?” She said.

“You’ll have to read all the files on this, then.” He said, handing her a USB drive.

“It’s something about Reddington?” She surmised.

“Correct. That’s all I can tell you at the moment. Be sure to familiarize yourself with everything on that drive, then let me know when you’re done.” He said.

“Okay…” She said, still very puzzled.

Ressler nodded and left her office, closing the door behind him. Liz quickly inserted the drive into her computer and when it opened, she saw a few folders with code names. When she clicked to open the first folder, a window popped up and she had to enter her FBI access code. This was some seriously classified stuff; as her access was granted, the document opened and her eyes landed on an old photo of Raymond Reddington. She stared at him for several moments and she couldn’t picture him being the ruthless crime lord he was alleged to be. Liz reminded herself that Ted Bundy looked charming and normal, too. She moved on to the description:

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Green_

_Height: 5’ 10”_

_Weight: 190 lbs_

It said he was born in 1966, so he’d be forty-seven now. They hadn’t digitally aged the picture, but she could get a good idea of what he’d look like now. She found herself once again studying his handsome features in the photograph. She felt like kicking herself for it. Liz shook her head wryly to herself and opened the next file, which contained probably three-hundred pages of criminal charges laid against him in absentia. He was a fugitive and currently #4 on the Most Wanted List. She went through Reddington’s criminal record, page by page, with coffee breaks and some eyedrops for her strained eyes.

Liz was startled by a knock on her office door.

“Yep?” She called.

Ressler opened the door and smirked at her.

“You know it’s almost eight in the evening, right?” He said amusedly.

“What?! Oh my god!” Liz said, then she closed the classified files on the computer.

“It’s a lot, huh?” Ressler said.

Liz leaned back in her chair and stretched.

“Yeah. I can’t believe one person has racked up that many charges in twenty years. Um…are they absolutely positive he did all of that?” She said.

“You think he’s too good-looking to be a criminal?” He asked humorously.

“Yeah.” She said, then she laughed.

“They’re positive he did all that, Liz.” He assured her.

“Hm.” She responded.

“Go home. We’re not gonna pay overtime.” He teased.

“Alright, I’m going!” She said, grabbing her purse.

Liz and Ressler turned the office lights off and left the building.

“See ya tomorrow.” Liz said as they headed to their cars.

“See ya.” Ressler said.

Liz drove home and went into her apartment, where she went to the bathroom, washed her hands and put some pyjamas on. She ate some veggies, hummus and pita bread while watching TV, but her brain was still in work mode. Her mind went over Raymond Reddington’s biographical information and crimes repeatedly, trying to process and remember everything. Later on, Liz did the dishes and brushed her teeth, then she tiredly got into bed. She was still preoccupied by Reddington, but she eventually fell asleep. Even then, it turned out, she couldn’t take a break from him. Liz dreamt that Reddington’s green eyes were almost glowing as he stared at her in a dark alley. He pressed her against a wall and kissed her passionately, making her feel weak. The surroundings melted away and all she felt was pure pleasure.

Liz awoke with a start and she noticed she was warm and had gotten twisted up in the sheets as she’d writhed in bed. She looked at the clock through bleary, strained eyes, and it was only 3 a.m. She groaned and straightened the sheets, then she got comfy and went back to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day at the office, Liz continued reading the files on Reddington. She sustained her concentration by taking breaks, doing stretches at her desk and drinking lots of coffee. She reached the end of the last document and she felt like she knew the man. With her background in psychological profiling, she got the impression that Reddington was on a mission to break as many laws as humanly possible. What was he doing exactly, and why? He committed crimes at a manic pace. Something was compelling him. Liz closed the document and ejected the USB drive from the computer. She felt a great sense of relief after completing that huge task.

Liz left her office and walked down the hall to Ressler’s office. She tapped on the doorframe and he looked up from his papers.

“I’m done!” Liz said triumphantly.

“Great. Now for the hard part.” Ressler said.

Ressler laughed; Liz’s expression was priceless.

“What else do I have to do?” She asked, dreading another 300-page file.

Ressler sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“You have to meet him.” Ressler said.

“What?! How?! I can’t be expected to find him.” Liz said incredulously.

“He turned himself into the FBI yesterday.” He said.

Liz actually had to sit down in the chair across from Ressler, she was so shocked. She gaped at him.

“He’s been locked up in a black site since then, and the only thing he’s asked for…is _you_.” He said.

Liz’s stomach did a nervous flip.

“I don’t understand. Why— _how_ did he ask for me? What do you mean?” She said.

“We have no idea how or why, but he named you. He said he will only speak to Agent Elizabeth Milhoan. Now that you’ve caught up on his records, you can meet with him and see what he wants.” He said.

Liz was shocked, anxious and intimidated by the thought of coming face to face with Reddington. And how the hell did he know her by name? She was a small-town girl and new to the FBI.

“You’ll be safe. He’s in an impenetrable containment unit. Get some rest and tomorrow, I’ll pick you up and take you to the black site.” Ressler said.

“…Okay. Um…how do I prepare for this?” Liz said nervously.

“You’ve prepared as best you can. Now we just have to see what happens next.” Ressler said.

That was hardly reassuring.

“Okay. Well…I’ll head home now…” She said.

“I’ll pick you up at nine a.m.” He said.

Liz nodded and went back to her office to collect her purse. She was anxious and dazed the whole way home. She didn’t expect to have to meet with Reddington. And she was still trying to figure out how he knew her name. As captivated as she was by Reddington’s photo, he didn’t look familiar to her. Was he just hoping to corrupt a rookie FBI agent? Maybe he found out the names of new agents he could try to use for his own purposes. Surely that must be it.

That night, Raymond Reddington visited Liz in her dreams again. This time, he was on top of her, making love to her, and she woke up moaning. The panties she wore under her nightshirt had a wet spot in them and she felt very aroused. Liz sighed frustratedly and chose to ignore her body’s craving for satisfaction. Today would be stressful enough; she didn’t need to add to the stress by guiltily masturbating to fantasies about Reddington before their meeting. She rolled out of bed and got ready for the day, then she went out front for 9 a.m. A black car with black windows pulled up and Ressler rolled down the window.

“Morning. Are you ready?” Ressler said.

“I guess.” Liz said, then she got into the passenger seat.

Ressler made small talk and complained about the traffic but Liz just stared out the window, feeling anxious. After a winding route and indeterminate amount of time, they parked at a nondescript post office building. Liz looked around and then looked at Ressler, who got out of the car. She followed his lead and exited the car, then she stuck close behind him as he went in the back door of the building. He led the way into a ‘postal sorting’ warehouse, which opened into a huge room on the lower level. Liz was startled to see a man strapped to a chair inside a large transparent containment cell; it was Raymond Reddington.

Ressler stopped at the railing and turned to Liz. She looked over at him.

“He’s all yours.” Ressler said.

Liz didn’t know what to say, so she just put her purse down near Ressler and descended the metal stairs. As she neared the containment unit, Reddington smiled gently at her, instantly disarming her and winning her affection. Liz felt excited and her heart beat faster; without really meaning to, her lips curved into a smile, mirroring his smile. She turned back and looked up at Ressler.

“Open the cell.” Liz said.

She said it with such confidence, Ressler went to a control panel without argument. The cell opened and receded, leaving Reddington sitting in the middle of the floor, still with his wrists and ankles restrained. Liz approached him and she felt magnetized to him. She had the urge to hug him, kiss him and make love with him, as if she’d missed him for ages. She didn’t know where those thoughts and feelings came from, but she was overwhelmingly attracted to him. Without hesitation, Liz stepped close to Reddington and began pulling at the restraint on one of his wrists. She glanced at his face and they made eye contact. Liz was spellbound by his lovely green eyes, but she managed to focus enough to undo the wrist cuff.

“Have they given you any food or water?” Liz asked in concern as she opened the second wrist restraint.

Now that Reddington’s hands were free, he gently clasped one of Liz’s hands in both of his. She looked at him and he was smiling.

“I knew you’d come to my rescue, Lizzie. Don’t worry, I’ve been treated okay.” Red said affectionately.

Liz allowed him to hold her hand, but she didn’t say anything for a few moments because she was at a loss for words.

“…I’ll free your ankles.” She said, so he released her hand and she bent down to pull the restraints open.

Liz could still feel a warm tingly sensation on her hand from when Reddington held it. She stood up and looked into his eyes again; she had to do a double-take. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Reddington’s eyes were visibly changing from green to blue, like a mood ring changing colour when you put it on your finger. Liz’s heart skipped a beat and she just stared into his eyes without blinking. She was in total disbelief; she tried to rationalize it. She was imagining it. It was the lighting. Red gently stood up in front of Lizzie and she looked like she saw a ghost.

“What’s the matter?” Red asked softly.

Liz gaped at him for a few moments.

“…I think…your eyes just…turned blue…” Liz said in a small voice; while she still didn’t believe it, Reddington’s blue eyes were identical to hers. She felt like she was looking in a mirror.

“I had a feeling that might happen…” Red said quietly.

Liz nearly fainted; Reddington put his hands on her arms, steadying her.

“No touching!” Ressler shouted from the upper level.

Reddington let go of Liz, which almost pained her. She wanted to continue feeling his touch.

“It’s okay!” Liz yelled up to Ressler, then she looked into Reddington’s eyes again; they remained blue, and they both knew what it meant.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment…” Red said quietly.

"Me too..." She whispered.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was struggling to contain her emotions; she’d been so lonely, waiting her whole life for her soulmate and here he was, right in front of her. It took Red every ounce of self-restraint to not pull Lizzie into his arms and hold her.

“I came here for you…to see if I was right. And I _was_ right.” Red said cryptically.

Liz was still overwhelmed; she had so many questions, so much to tell him, so much to do together.

“I don’t know what to do.” Liz said.

“I’m going to make a deal with the FBI, Lizzie. If it goes to plan, I’ll be allowed a certain amount of freedom. Then we can talk privately sometime.” He said quietly.

“Okay. What can I do to help?” She said.

“You can be patient and wait for a while longer…please…” He said.

Liz smirked briefly.

“I’ve gotten good at waiting.” She said wryly.

Reddington gave her a gentle smile.

Ressler was trying to be open-minded but this meeting between Reddington and Liz seemed too intimate. She wasn’t maintaining a distance or professional boundaries. She’d felt sorry for the prisoner and released him immediately. They were now talking quietly, possibly plotting something, and it had gone too far.

“Alright, meeting’s over. Reddington, sit down.” Ressler called down to them.

Red’s heart ached when Lizzie got a panicked look on her face, like their time was over. He looked up at Ressler.

“I want to be an informant, with a written deal giving me immunity and privileges.” Red said firmly to Ressler.

Ressler scoffed.

“What’s in it for us?” Ressler asked.

“The best intel on people you don’t even know exist. Imagine how many criminals I’ve met and the things I’ve seen in over twenty years, Donald.” Red said with authority.

“…You can discuss it with my superior. In the meantime, back in your cell.” Ressler said.

The holding cell beeped and began moving forward to envelope Red once more.

Liz didn’t know if she could be patient; she already didn’t want to be separated from Reddington. She felt like she might cry. Red was pained as Lizzie’s lower lip quivered; she was trying to suppress her strong emotions but he could still see how sad she was.

“It’s okay, Lizzie. Everything will be fine. We’ll have our time soon enough.” Red assured her.

She nodded, fighting back tears, and she stepped back so she didn’t get trapped in the containment unit. Liz wanted to punch Ressler in the face for separating her from her soulmate. The man she was supposed to be spending her life with was spending time in a box. She took some deep breaths and watched Reddington subtly nod to her to indicate he was okay. Liz managed to quell her rage.

“…I’ll see you tomorrow, Raymond.” Liz said.

“I look forward to it.” Red said.

Liz smiled slightly, then she walked away from the containment unit. With every step, she felt like pieces of her soul were crumbling and being left behind. She had no idea that being with her soulmate would cause such powerful feelings, but it made sense. Their souls had waited who knows how long before inhabiting these bodies and finally reuniting. They did _not_ want to be apart again. Liz was cranky as she went up the stairs to join Ressler. She snatched her purse off the metal floor and barely kept herself from yelling at him.

“I’ll get a taxi home.” Liz said curtly, then she left.

Ressler was puzzled by Liz’s sudden anger towards him, but he figured she thought their treatment of Reddington was inhumane. She seemed soft-hearted.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back at her apartment, Liz just kept thinking about Reddington. She missed him already. He was a complete stranger to her, but their souls were connected. He soothed her soul, especially when they were close to each other. Liz wanted to know everything about him, deeper than what she’d read in his file. Speaking of his file, she thought it was ironic that her soulmate was #4 on the FBI’s Most Wanted List. Why did they meet in this lifetime, in these bodies? Oh well, she thought. She’d been pining for her soulmate and she’d finally found him; they had time left in this life and then they’d find one another—hopefully more easily—in the next. 

Lounging on her couch, Liz closed her eyes and vividly recalled Reddington’s face, that gentle sweet smile that appeared when he saw her, the way his warm hands felt on her hand. She sighed longingly and fantasized about kissing him. She pictured putting her hands on his bare chest, and having his mouth on her neck. She imagined Reddington on top of her, and she reached down between her legs and pressed her fingers against her clit as she craved him. Liz stopped touching herself and sighed again; she wanted to wait for his touch. She wanted him to satisfy her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red was laying on the prison cot in his containment unit, escaping to pleasant places in his mind, wiling away the time. His favourite pleasant place was in front of Lizzie; she’d looked at him so compassionately, and when he touched her hand, she said his eyes changed colour. Red didn’t feel or sense his eyes changing, but he sure sensed their deep connection. He smiled to himself as he wondered what he looked like with vivid blue eyes like Lizzie’s. They didn’t give him a mirror in the cell, so he’d have to wait. Lizzie had the most beautiful eyes. He wanted to gaze into them while caressing her cheeks. He yearned to kiss her, embrace her, comfort her, make love with her. Red wanted to explore her body, slowly and lovingly, learning where she was ticklish, how she liked to be touched.

Red groaned quietly and turned onto his side to conceal his erection. He chuckled wryly for a second. Of course his soulmate had to be an FBI agent, and he had to be in a transparent holding cell where he couldn’t satisfy himself. Red wondered what he did in a past life to deserve this. Regardless of the complications, he was incredibly happy to have found his soulmate while he was still young enough to enjoy time with her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Early the next morning, Liz checked a map and found where the Post Office black site was, then she drove there. She went in and showed her FBI badge; the agent recognized her from yesterday, so he let her pass. Liz eagerly went to the room with the containment unit and she was shocked and crestfallen to see it was empty. She ran back to the agent.

“Where is he?!” Liz asked in a panic.

“He’s in the meeting room with Agent Ressler and Assistant Director Cooper, Ma’am.” He said.

“Where’s the meeting room?” She asked.

“I can take you there.” He said.

Liz’s heart was still pounding as she followed the agent along the metal walkways. They stopped at a door and he opened it for her. She peeked in and saw the three men sitting there looking surprised to see her. She stepped inside.

“Liz, what are you doing here?” Ressler asked.

“I…wanted to be part of the meeting…I should be involved if this is my case.” Liz said.

“Alright, that’s fine. Have a seat. We’re just working out the last few details of Reddington’s deal.” Cooper said.

Liz looked at Reddington and he seemed pleased with the way things were going, so she sat down in relief.

“Okay, great. Thank you, Sir.” Liz said to Cooper.

Liz watched Reddington as the meeting resumed; she just stared at him with rapt attention. When Ressler or Cooper glanced towards her, she looked down at the table. Liz hoped they wouldn’t notice that Reddington’s eyes were the exact same blue as hers now. Perhaps she should’ve worn coloured contacts. They didn’t seem to notice his eyes weren’t green like they were before. She didn’t know what would happen if they realized they were soulmates. Liz listened to the points and counterpoints, haggling, negotiating and compromising between Reddington and Cooper for some time. Reddington wanted to be free as long as he had an embedded microchip. She didn’t want to get her hopes up; there’s no chance they would grant him that.

“Done.” Cooper said.

Liz sat up straighter in shock; she looked wide-eyed at Ressler, and he was just as shocked.

“Reddington, your intel—if it’s accurate—is that valuable to us. You can have everything you’ve asked for. Please sign here.” Cooper said.

Liz was so excited, her heart raced and she started tapping her foot impatiently as Reddington signed the document. She wanted to grab him by the hand and run off with him.

“Um, excuse me Sir…What is my role in this case?” Liz said.

“You are Reddington’s handler and point of contact. It’s in the contract, which he just signed. I hope that’s okay. We assumed you wanted to be involved in the case!” Cooper said.

“It’s fine! I do! Thank you!” Liz said in surprise.

Red smirked at Lizzie’s enthusiasm.

“Wonderful.” Red said.

“I’m glad you’re on board with this, Agent Milhoan.” Cooper said.

Liz nodded fervently.

“Reddington, you’ll have to be escorted now to get your microchip implanted. Then you’re free to leave.” Ressler said.

“How long will that take?” Liz asked eagerly.

“It shouldn’t be more than half-hour, Lizzie.” Red said.

Ressler and Cooper glanced at each other when they heard him use a nickname for her, but they had to put up with Reddington’s quirks to get his intel.

“Okay. I’ll come with you and then take you…uh, where are you going after this?” Liz said.

“The hotel on Fourth, if you’d be so kind.” Red said.

“Okay!” She said, smiling.

Now that the meeting was concluded and Reddington had his desired deal, they all left the meeting room and Ressler escorted Reddington, with Liz tagging along, through an underground tunnel connecting to another building. When they arrived at the small surgical suite, Liz nervously sat outside the room and waited. After some time, Ressler came out. Liz lightly rubbed the right side of her neck, near the curve of her shoulder. Ressler chuckled slightly.

“That’s a coincidence. That’s the same spot where he had the chip put in.” Ressler said, noticing Liz touching her neck.

“Oh.” She said, quickly putting her hand down.

“He’s all done, he’ll be out in a minute.” He said.

“Good.” She said.

Just then, Reddington stepped out of the room, with his top few shirt buttons undone and a square of gauze taped to his neck. Liz had to stop herself from rushing over to him and hugging him. She bolted up from the chair and hesitated awkwardly.

“…You’re okay? It went well? Was it painful?” Liz asked earnestly.

Ressler almost rolled his eyes; he didn’t approve of Liz’s bleeding-heart approach to being an agent.

“I’m fine, Lizzie, it went smoothly and they gave me a local anesthetic.” Red said.

Lizzie smiled and relaxed now, which made his heart swell.

“Okay, so I can take him to the hotel?” Liz asked Ressler.

“Yep. He’s free as a bird—with a tracking microchip.” Ressler said, smirking.

Liz smiled excitedly and looked at Reddington.

“Let’s go!” She said.

Red chuckled and gingerly put his suit jacket back on, then he followed Lizzie out of the building. He had to close his eyes as the sunlight assaulted his face. He’d been indoors, underground with fluorescent lighting for a few days. Red felt Lizzie’s hand on his upper arm in a comforting touch. She waited patiently until he could open his and see where to go, then she led him to her car.

“Can I sit in the back? I don’t want to be on any surveillance cameras.” Red said.

“Sure, no problem.” Liz said.

They got into the car and Liz checked her GPS for how to get to the hotel. She could sense Reddington watching her from the backseat, so she glanced in the rearview mirror. She could see her own eyes and Reddington’s eyes in the mirror, making the comparison even more startling; their irises were identical. Liz turned back and reached for his hand, so he grasped her hand.

“I can’t believe this is happening…” Liz said.

“Me neither.” Red said.

They gazed at each other for several moments, then Red bent down and kissed the back of Lizzie’s hand. This simple gesture felt so powerful, romantic and erotic because their souls soared with happiness as his lips touched her hand. Liz had the urge to crawl into the backseat and make love right then and there. Reddington seemed to sense this, and he smirked. She blushed lightly.

“Um…let’s go get you checked in at the hotel.” Liz said in a slightly breathless tone.

“Alright.” Red said softly.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Liz parked in the hotel lot and walked indoors with Reddington. He sauntered up to the concierge and greeted him like an old friend.

“The penthouse suite is all yours, Mr. Reddington.” The concierge said.

Liz was puzzled; Reddington apparently made arrangements ahead of time. That was presumptuous of him; he was so sure he was going to get his deal with the FBI, he booked the penthouse in advance. Reddington turned and stepped closer to Liz, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. He gazed deeply into her eyes.

“Are you coming up with me?” Red asked quietly.

Liz nodded dazedly.

Reddington now took the lead and Liz followed him to the elevator, which they rode to the top floor. They stepped out of the elevator and Red unlocked the suite, letting Lizzie inside first. She looked around nervously and then gazed at him intently.

“I don’t know where to start, Raymond. This is all overwhelming.” Liz said timidly.

“I know. It is for me too.” Red said softly.

“You seem to know what you’re doing.” She said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

“I take calculated risks and they usually pay off, that’s all. Speaking of which, can we sit down? I need to explain something to you.” He said.

“Okay.” She agreed.

They walked into the living room area and sat down on the love seat together.

“Lizzie…yesterday at the black site, I said I wanted to meet you and…test a theory I had.” Red said.

“Yeah. You said you were right about something.” Liz said.

Red nodded.

“Our lives crossed paths a long time ago, you wouldn’t remember…and I felt attached to you. It was hard to let you go and I never stopped thinking about you. I wondered if we were soulmates.” Red said.

Lizzie listened and gave him a curious look.

“When? How?” She asked.

“…I was there when your house was on fire. I carried you out. Your father was…deceased. Your mother had to go on the run. She was targeted, hunted by dangerous people. Sam was your lifeline.” He explained.

Liz was dumfounded. She didn’t know or remember any of this, so she was trying to piece it together and process it all.

“But…Our eyes didn’t change then? And…why were you there? Where did you go after?” Liz said.

“It can happen later in life, Lizzie. I guess it happened now because our souls are ready to rejoined. After the fire, I…assumed your father’s identity, Lizzie, and I built an empire…Do you know why?” Red said.

Lizzie shook her head.

“For you, sweetheart. You were four years old. Innocent, vulnerable, helpless. Your parents had targets on their backs. I made it my mission to control and eliminate the threats to _you_ because of who your parents were.” Red said.

Liz swallowed hard with emotion.

“Why would you do all that for me?” She asked in a small voice.

“I felt compelled. You’ve been the most important person in my life. I didn’t understand why, but I do _now_. All of this had to happen so that we could be together.” He said.

Liz thought she was overwhelmed before. Now, her mind was blown. This man sacrificed his entire adult life, racking up thousands of criminal charges, being on the run for two decades, to make the world safer for _her_. For them.

Red waited for Lizzie to have some sort of reaction to all of this. She seemed to be in shock. Several moments later, she raised her hand and timidly touched his cheek. He put his hand over hers and held it against his cheek. Liz’s heart rate spiked and she felt warm all over as she touched Reddington’s cheek. He had the strongest effect on her. She leaned in and slowly inched closer so that their lips brushed. Red pressed his lips against hers more firmly and they both immediately opened their mouths to kiss passionately. They kissed so feverishly, they stole each other’s breath and eventually had to pause. Liz was quivering with excitement and nervousness as they looked at each other.

“I’ve missed you.” Red whispered, putting his forehead against Lizzie’s. 

“I’ve missed you too, and I don’t even remember you.” Liz said, then she giggled slightly.

They smiled and kissed again, several more times. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s cheeks as they kissed, and he buried his fingers in her soft hair. She hummed quietly in pleasure. There was a fire inside of him that he’d never felt before. Liz experienced this too; she never needed anyone so badly in her entire life. She took her top off and tossed it aside. Red was a little taken aback; Lizzie’s eyes blazed with lust and she looked like she wanted to pounce on him. He swiftly took his jacket off and unbuttoned his vest.

“Let’s go into the bedroom, Lizzie.” Red said intensely.

Liz didn’t want to wait until they got into the bedroom, but she nodded in agreement and they stood up. Reddington dropped his jacket and vest on the floor then he took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. They stood by the bed and watched each other undress. Liz got naked first and she watched Reddington bend over to take his socks off; she noticed his back was severely scarred from burns. He looked up and they made eye contact.

“Were you injured when you rescued me?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” Red said.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry.” She said sadly, empathizing with how painful it must have been.

Red stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands.

“Don’t be sorry. It was a small sacrifice to save your life.” He said softly.

Now that they were naked and their bodies were very close again, Liz became distracted from the sad thoughts about the past. She began exploring Reddington with her eyes and hands, starting with caressing his cheeks. She ran her fingers along his jaw and chin, then her hands wandered over his chest. Liz felt even more desperately aroused as she looked down at Reddington’s semi-erection.

Red found it adorable that Lizzie blushed and became coy suddenly.

“Um…I’ve only had sex a few times before. It just didn’t feel right. I thought it was a waste of time, because they weren’t my soulmate…” Liz admitted.

“Oh, baby. You’re such a pure soul.” He said admiringly.

“That means you are, too.” She said, smirking.

Red was astonished; after everything he’d done in his life, how could he be considered pure? But she was right; they were once the same soul, split apart. Deep down, he was still good like she was.

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Red said.

Lizzie smiled and relaxed again; she sat on the bed and moved into the middle of it. Red joined her on the bed and caressed her jawline and neck, then he followed her cleavage downwards with his fingertips. She breathed heavier in excitement. He adoringly ran his hand over her breast and cupped it. Liz moaned and laid back, offering herself up for Reddington to explore. He rubbed her nipple, and when she moaned in pleasure again, he put his mouth on her other nipple and suckled it.

“Ohhh Raymond…” Liz sighed.

Liz felt Reddington pause; moved up and kissed her cheek, then he looked into her eyes as he tickled down her tummy. She giggled and squirmed slightly, then she breathed heavily when his warm hand covered her intimate flesh.

“Do you like when I touch you here?” Red asked quietly.

“Yes!” Liz breathed.

Red was thrilled when Lizzie ground her hips, trying to get more stimulation. He moved his hand in slow circles and then used one finger to trace her delicate folds. This movement was tantalizing, so she opened her legs wider as a hint. Red smiled and pressed two fingers against her firm clit, switching between circular motions and going back and forth over the erect nub. Liz closed her eyes and her thighs quivered as she began building momentum towards a climax. She felt Reddington’s fingertips gently rub her inner lips.

“Mm, you’re wet, baby…” Red rumbled; his finger was coated with her wetness as he stroked her inner lips.

“Yeah. I’m ready for more of you…” Liz purred; she was too shy to say it, but she wanted his cock inside her.

“Hm.” He responded interestedly.

Liz looked down beside her and grasped Reddington’s erection, which elicited a sexy low moan from him. His cock was warm, hard and velvety in her hand as she stroked it. They continued pleasuring each other with their hands for several more moments, then they craved satisfaction. Reddington got on top of Liz and she was ecstatic. She was aching to feel him between her legs, inside her. She felt his erection touch her sensitive flesh; his shaft lightly dragged downwards and then he rubbed her clit and her wet opening with the head of his cock.

“Oh god…” Liz sighed shakily.

Red lustfully kept guiding his cock to rub against Lizzie. It felt so amazing and he loved how she responded to it. She was breathing heavily and trembling. He nudged into her wetness and then glided up and down her clit. Liz gasped and moaned as she orgasmed from the exquisite sensation. Red watched Lizzie’s face and listened intently to her airy moaning; he pressed his tip into her opening and revelled in the feel of her tensing on him.

“ _Lizzie_ …” Red groaned quietly.

Liz mewled excitedly in response, and once her body relaxed after her orgasm, she pulled Reddington closer. He went deeper inside her and began thrusting. She held him close and he went all the way in, and it still felt like they couldn’t get close enough to each other. They were frantic and passionate as they moved in perfect rhythm together, panting and moaning. Liz had never felt this way with her previous partners. Neither did Red. It was as if everything they’d gone through in their lives culminated in this moment. It was the epitome of ecstasy. Liz clutched Reddington’s shoulders and enthusiastically moved her hips to intensify his thrusts as they quickened their pace.

“Mm!” Liz mewled urgently.

“That’s it, baby…” Red said breathlessly, encouraging her as she strived for release.

Liz was getting pleasure beyond her wildest imagination. Her attraction to Reddington aroused her more than she thought possible, and his cock was quickly gliding in and out, slipping against her g-spot, which she didn’t know existed. It was perfection. Red felt Lizzie’s nails press into his shoulders, and she was breathless and whimpering. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced. He was making her desperately horny and bringing her close to the peak. They were sweating and they moved even faster together. Lizzie was more slippery now and she was tightening around his cock, pumping him hard.

Red grunted with his rough thrusts, then several moments later, Lizzie’s overwhelmed whine rang out in the room as she reached her orgasm. Liz saw stars as she tensed up and experienced the powerful waves of pleasure. She felt Reddington thrust a few more times, heightening her climax, and then he groaned loudly and bucked his hips as she started coming. Red stayed still as the intense pleasure surged through him; he spurted repeatedly, filling Lizzie with his warm semen.

Liz could feel Reddington pulsating inside her, and her walls responded with rhythmic spasms, clamping down on him with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Reddington shuddered and breathed in her ear, and she rubbed his back and moaned softly in gratification. Her bliss and arousal lingered, so she writhed beneath him and relished the slippery sensation inside her. It made her shiver and as she moved her hips, he took the hint and slipped in and out to give her more pleasure. It only took a few moments and she climaxed for a third time. Red heard a single tiny whimper from Lizzie and she tensed up slightly with her third orgasm, which was the cutest mini-orgasm. She relaxed soon afterwards, and he kissed her.

“I love you, Lizzie. With all my heart.” Red said.

“I love you too, Raymond, with all my heart.” Liz said; it was love at first sight for both of them.

Red swiped Lizzie’s hair off her forehead and kissed her again, then he kissed her neck. He looked into her eyes again.

“Do you think we’ll make a baby from this?” Red asked lovingly.

“Maybe…” Liz said guiltily.

“You’re not on birth control, are you?” He asked.

She blushed and subtly shook her head.

“Good.” He said.

“Good?” She echoed in surprise.

“Yes. I want to start a family with you. We found each other later in life…I want to enjoy every minute of this life with you, to the fullest.” He said.

“I do too. I don’t want to wait anymore. We spent our lives waiting for each other. Time to be happy, and share ourselves, our love, with lots of babies and some pets.” She said.

Red chuckled; Lizzie was on board with his plan, and he couldn’t be happier. She smiled brightly at him, then he kissed her cheek and gently rolled off onto the bed.

“…But Raymond, how is it all going to work, when we have to uphold your deal with the FBI?” Liz asked.

“I’ll need a computer.” Red said.

Liz was intrigued by this spontaneous announcement, but Reddington’s playful smile made her laugh.

“Why?” She asked giddily.

“So I can write everything down for Harold. It’ll be a rather thick book entitled ‘The Blacklist’.” He said.

“Wait…we’ll get to live together and have a family while you write your book?” She asked.

“That’s correct.” He said.

“Oh my god. I thought we’d have to spend time apart and hunt down dangerous criminals. I was worried about what your deal entailed.” She said.

Red smirked.

“You were late to the meeting, sweetheart. Now you know, and you can relax.” He said, holding her hand.

Liz was still astonished.

“This is for real?” She asked.

“Yes, Lizzie. We’ve already spent time apart and I’ve done all the hunting of dangerous criminals.” He said soothingly.

“Wow. I’m…I don’t even know what to say, except I’m relieved.” She said.

“I’m glad I was able to put your mind at rest.” He said.

“So…when do you need a computer?” She asked.

“Oh, tomorrow will be fine.” He said.

“Okay. Well…in the meantime, we can keep trying to make a baby…” She said.

“ _Mm._ Indeed…” He said.

Liz giggled delightedly as she snuggled up to Reddington and kissed him. She was in blissful shock from having her life turned upside down—in the best possible way—by finding her soulmate. Everything would be different now; she would never feel lonely, empty or lost again. Red was experiencing true happiness for the first time; his difficult journey of gruelling tasks and sacrifices was complete, and it had all been worth it. He’d protected Lizzie and confirmed that she was his soulmate. His work was done, other than writing a book of invaluable intelligence for the FBI. Red could finally enjoy life.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten a bit carried away, but I had fun redesigning the canon for this AU. It might be a bit crack-ish. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Chapter tags: Tooth-Rotting Fluff, The Blacklist in One Chapter (Lizzington Fantasy AU Version)


End file.
